


i need you though i hate it

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fai is an idiot bean, Fai's broken ankle, Kurogane is amused and also unimpressed, M/M, Outo Country, Pre-Relationship, Some Angst (because Fai)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: after they get their information from the clover bar, fai has a bit of trouble walking back to the cafe because of his wounded ankle.





	i need you though i hate it

‘i’m not carrying you home, if that’s what you’re thinking,’ kurogane tells him, tone serious and final, and fai laughs, because he finds if a bit hilarious. he hadn’t expected anything else from the grumpy ninja.

‘i never said you should, kuro-rin,’ he answers, light, trying to hide how much his foot actually hurts. he’s not giving kurogane any kind of advantage over him, not if he can help it, even if he does have to admit (if only to himself) that the pain is worse than he thought it would be.

kurigane sighs, long-suffering, and shakes his head. 'let’s go, then,’ he says, and turns towards the exit without so much as another glance at fai.

'yes, yes,’ fai says, and stands up from the chair. the pain that shoots up his leg when he moves his weight on it almost makes him cry out, but he just grits his teeth and starts walking. he’s felt worse pain than this, a twisted ankle is nothing. 

(he tells himself that with every step, even as it feels like he’s walking barefoot on a fiery bed of nails).

he makes it to the door, steps out into the cool night air, and takes a deep breath, tries to center himself. cold is good, cold is what he’s used to, cold will keep him from thinking about his burning foot.

(only it doesn’t. it only makes it worse, the contrast makes the sensation sharper.)

he only makes it half a block before he has to take a break, take his weight off his leg, take a breath. kurogane stops a few paces ahead, turns and raises an eyebrow at him, and fai just pulls on his smiling mask.

'i’m fine, i’m fine,’ he says, and hopes that for once, kurogane will let it be.

he gets his wish, surprisingly, because the ninja just shrugs and starts walking again. fai takes a deep breath, clenches his jaw, and starts walking again.

the pain feels worse, and he barely makes it a few feet before his leg gives out from under him completely. he can’t help the pained shout that escapes him as he goes down, trying to grab onto the wall he’s walking along and failing.

he grits his teeth, swears under his breath. _dammit,_ he thinks, _just great_. and just when he thinks it couldn’t be any worse, he hears an amused snort from a couple of feet away. _dammit all to hell. of course kuro-sama had to be here for this._

kurogane comes closer and with a heavy sigh, he extends a hand to fai.

fai looks at it, then at the unimpressed scowl on his companion’s face, then back at the hand. he smiles again.

(he knows already how much kurogane hates this particular smile so he makes it brighter, cheerier, more exaggerated.)

‘i thought you wouldn’t help me? does kuro-puppy feel sorry for the little wounded kitty?’ he teases, but he does accept the offered hand, because really, his leg hurts and he’ll need help walking, as much as he hates it.

but kurogane just rolls his eyes, pulls him up. and then, to fai’s utter shock, he bends slightly and pulls the mage over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

‘hey! wha-? kuro-sama, what are you doing? put me down!’ fai protests, because this he really hadn’t expected.

(seriously, the ninja keeps surprising him and it’s bad for fai’s nerves and for his heart.)

‘humph. shut up,’ kurogane tells him as he starts walking, ‘it’s faster this way. you can’t moan about how much it hurts if you don’t force it, so this is also less annoying.’

‘you can’t just treat a person like a sack of potatoes, kuro-rin!’ fai feels the need to protest some more. this is humiliating, even if it is less painful.

‘a sack of potatoes weighs more than you do, you scrawny mage.’ and fai would like to argue against that, but he knows he can’t. he also can’t make the ninja let him down, so he just settles in, as much as the awkward position will allow (he’ll tease later about kurogane’s shoulder digging painfully into his poor scrawny stomach), and lets himself be taken to the café that is their temporary home.

(he doesn’t expect to be dropped on his head as soon as they arrive.

but he does milk the hell out of his “drunkenness” and how much his antics grate on kurogane’s nerves.

because even when he’s in pain, he can have a little bit of fun.)


End file.
